Unmanned aircraft, also referred to locally as drones, are continuously undergoing further development and are of interest for a wide variety of areas of application.
Efforts are being made, for example, to use such aircraft in logistics or in the delivery of mail. It is therefore to be expected that such aircraft will become more widespread and a large number of such aircraft will be in use in future. Since the flying routes can also run over (densely) populated areas, it is desirable to take suitable safety precautions, in order to warn people if the flying objects are damaged by internal and external influences and will fall to the ground.